general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Create a Home First Aid Kit
Emergencies happen. Always be prepared with a first aid kit. A first aid kit can be purchased commercially, or assembled with this Wikihow. Category:Medication and Medical Equipment Steps #Choose a nice sized container. It needs to be large enough to store the materials. #Store it an easily accessed locale in your home. Teach your children and frequent house guests where the first aid kit is stored. #Fill the box with the sterile and/or newly-bought items such as: #* Adhesive dressings, of varied size and shape, from regular Band-Aid shapes to small squares to large #* Small (but sharp) scissors #* A package of gauze pads(2X2, 4X4, 5X9, 8X10, and 12X30 gauze pads). They can be large, because you can always cut them if necessary. #* Adhesive tape (Not like cellophane tape) #* Cotton Balls, large and small, or maxi pads #* Rubbing non-Alcohol wipes for cleaning external surfaces only (i.e. cleaning dirt off of unbroken skin, or wiping down a surface) #* Antibiotic Ointment, for keeping the infection out of cuts, scrapes, etc. #* A thermometer #* Tweezers and a sewing needle for pulling out splinter #* Non-latex gloves, in case of blood, body fluids and dangerous waste, keep two pairs for the smallest kit #* A bee sting kit #* Insect Repellant #sterile dressings(a sterile pad attached to a roller bandage) #* Roller bandages(2,3,4 inch) #* Triangular bandages #* sterile saline #* CPR breathing mask #'These can also be found in the "Things Needed" spot.' Tips *You can also use a store bought kit and and add other items like alcohol or hydrogen peroxide, cotton balls,extra bandages and a thermometer. *Cotton swabs are optional *For antibiotic ointment, Neosporin is recommended, because it does not sting the cut. *You could save a life by learning CPR and basic first aid. Training is available from your local red cross or other organizations. Supplies won't help if you don't know how and when to use them. *You can use these items, if you have no supplies in an emergency: **sticks for splints **cloth for bleeding,slings. **Water,to clean wounds and eyes. Warnings *Wash tweezers, scissors, and thermometer after each use. Sterilize tweezers and scissors over a flame for a few seconds for added safety. *Be aware of what you use and don't let supplies get low! This means checking those supplies with expiration dates to make sure they'll still work in an emergency. *Be sure everyone who would potentially use the kit is not allergic to any of the ingredients. *Do not store prescriptions in the first aid kit, as they may expire. Some exceptions to this rule are emergency items such as epipens, which are meant to be stored for longer periods of time and are therefore alright. *Don't use any products containing natural rubber latex (NRL): they may deteriorate after time or worse, someone could be allergic. Things You'll Need *Adhesive dressings, of varied size and shape, from regular Band-Aid shapes to small squares to large *Small (but sharp) scissors *A package of gauze pads(2X2, 4X4, 5X9, 8X10, and 12X30 gauze pads). They can be large, because you can always cut them if necessary. *Adhesive tape (Not like cellophane tape) *Cotton Balls, large and small, or maxi pads *Rubbing non-Alcohol wipes for cleaning external surfaces only (i.e. cleaning dirt off of unbroken skin, or wiping down a surface) *Antibiotic Ointment, for keeping the infection out of cuts, scrapes, etc. *A thermometer *Tweezers and a sewing needle for pulling out splinter *Non-latex gloves, in case of blood, body fluids and dangerous waste, keep two pairs for the smallest kit *A bee sting kit *Insect Repellant *sterile dressings(a sterile pad attached to a roller bandage) *roller bandages(2,3,4 inch) *triangular bandages *sterile saline *CPR breathing mask *safety pins and bandage clips * A list of the contents of the first aid kit that can be noted when an item is used so that item may be replaced. The list should also include the dates when any perishable materials (ointments, sting kits, asprin, etc.) were last placed in the kit so they can be updated if unused after the recommended period. Category:Answered questions